


Sleepy Head

by greenteatrashbaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School AU (kinda), bein goofs, maybe tiny kisses? who knows, playin games, rated for language (cursing and outdated 80s jersey punk terms), takes place in the mid 90s, talkin bout theater, teen!Dan Avidan, teen!reader, this literally happened to me and my boy so this isn't unrealistic this is coming FROM MY LIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/greenteatrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're upset. Dan is asleep. You show up. Dan is asleep.<br/>The story of how you had to break into your best friend's house because he wasn't fucking awake and no matter what you did it didn't change that.<br/>Based on real life true events, slightly altered to fit the time period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Head

The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. You waited another ten seconds, then hung up. You inserted more quarters into the machine, then tried again. Dan was one of those assholes that paid his parents so he could have a direct line in his bedroom, but what was the fucking point when he didn’t pick it up anyways? He didn’t even have an answering machine, so you just had to wait until the guy behind you coughed uncomfortably close and hang up. You walked away from the payphone, wandering back into the gas station. When you asked the attendant what the time was, he told you 5:45 and you left. 5:45. Dan had said 5. He had told you that he would call you at home at 5 to make sure you were ready, then come pick you up. He had told you hours before, when you were both leaving school.

Instead, you had called him several times, waited for ages, called again, then started heading in the direction of his home. It wasn’t too far, maybe a half hour walk. It was on fairly busy roads, but most of them had sidewalks, and it wasn’t like you hadn’t made the trek before.

Dan and yourself had been in an on-again off-again relationship for about two years now. Despite the fact that you were currently in the off-again portion, the two of you were still best friends since childhood, and some questioning conversations from colleagues didn’t stop you from being close. Besides, you’d be dating again in a few months, so what was the point of pretending that you hated each other?

The gas station you had stopped at was the halfway point. You continued down the street, kicking at pinecones that littered the sidewalk. It was surprisingly warm for a September day, but the fact that you had been walking up and down hills probably didn’t help. It took you another ten minutes to show up at Danny’s house. The only car outside was the one him and his sister shared, and you wondered if his parents had gone out to dinner without them. You knocked at the door, hoping Dana would answer.

She didn’t. You tried again, but only to hear Molly, the Avidan’s dog, barking maniacally. When no one came to the door after another minute, you had to get a little more creative.

You went around to the back of the house, now memorizing which window was Dan’s, and started throwing rocks at it. Wasn’t he the one that was supposed to do such a thing? When nothing happened, you wondered if he was even home. He had to be, though. He wouldn’t skip out on a session of hanging out and playing computer games without at least letting you know. Besides, Molly was now barking at you through the kitchen door, and you knew that meant someone was home. She would have been kennelled if no one was.

You planted your hands on your hips, looking up to the second story window. You knew you could climb up there if you needed to, but you really didn’t want to. Debbie was crazy ocd about locking windows, but you figured she might have let one slip, knowing Dan would be home. You began wandering around the house, Molly finding you at every window. After tugging on the final window on the first floor, you sighed.

Dan never locked his window. You knew, because you used to enter his house through it quite a bit when the two of you had dated. So, you climbed up onto the fence surrounding the backyard, getting a grip on the roof that lined a portion of the first floor. You grunted and thanked all those years of forced athletics from your parents as you pulled yourself on to it, swinging a leg up and using it as leverage to roll onto the roof. You laid there panting for a moment. It had been a long time since you had done that.

Finally, you stood, making your way towards Dan’s window. The roofing didn’t extend to his window completely, but there was a ventilation system sticking out of the wall near it, allowing you to plant a foot while you tugged the glass open. The shades were closed, clattering as you shoved them aside and pulled yourself in the room.

When you brushed off your knees and stood, you saw Dan had hardly stirred from his sleep. “This mother fucker,” you muttered, pulling the blinds open. You spun around and glared at the body, still wearing shoes and a jacket, that was draped over the bed. “Hey, Leigh, wake the fuck up.”

The light from outside woke him more than you yelling. You walked to the door and let in Molly, who immediately jumped onto Dan’s bed and licked him in the face.

“Ugh, what the shit, Molly. Stop,” Danny started swatting her away, sitting up slowly. “Mallsers, seriously.”

You were standing with your arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He slowly looked up to you and cursed under his breath.

“I passed out.”

You snorted. “I noticed.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Shrugging, you sat down at his computer and booted it up.

“Are you mad at me?”

You didn’t respond, just staring at his Rush poster, waiting for the PC to start.

“You’re mad at me.”

“I walked here,” you said finally. “I called like four times, you never picked up.”

He pulled you out of the chair and hugged you. “I’m so sorry. I’m such a dick.”

You sighed. “It’s fine, Leigh. Can we please play Love For Sail? I’ve been waiting all week.”

“Why do you have to call me that,” he grumbled, dropping his arms from around you and allowing you to resume your seat as the computer started up. “It makes me feel like I’m in trouble.”

“First of all, you are.” You clicked your nails on the mouse. “Second of all, your sister’s name is Dana, so, like…”

He grabbed the folding chair off the wall and set it up next to you. “Is she even here?”

You shook your head. “I think they all ditched you for dinner, man. No one answered the door.”

Dan looked to the window, which was letting in a small breeze. “Dag, you climbed in, too?” He leaned back and groaned. “I’m the fucking worst.”

“Yup.” You ended the word with a pop. Once the desktop appeared, you hit the disc drive so it opened, immediately closing it again. The computer began to whir as it started up the game.

You two spent a lot of time playing Sierra games together, ever since Danny's uncle introduced them to you at a young age. You didn't have a proper computer at home, but Dan had coveted the family set up away in his bedroom, since he was really the only one who used it. Sure, Dana would come in to use it once in awhile, but neither Debbie nor Avi liked bringing work home, and practically avoided the thing if they could.

Dan leaned his head on your shoulder and you opened the saved game. "Where were we?" He muttered into your sweatshirt.

"Tryna fuck the librarian," you responded, quickly clicking through your inventory, refreshing your memory. "I don't think we have what we need."

"You've got the sex book, right? What does she say?"

Your brows furrowed as you clicked about, getting Victorian to speak. "She just goes on about how she's a prude."

Danny hummed beside you. "Maybe you gotta trick her into reading it? Make her look at the computer again, try snagging another book."

Nodding, you asked Victorian a question and she turned to her computer. You quickly clicked on the stack of books on her desk, allowing you to take the top one, titled Prudish and Proud. You giggled as you tried to replace it with your own book, but to no avail. Clicking to your inventory, you selected the new book, and the option to take the jacket off of it came up. Both you and Dan made noises of understanding as you used the jacket on the sexier book and placed it on Victorian's desk. The satisfying ding sounded.

You grinned at Danny with wide eyes. He laughed and pushed your face away.

A door opened in the house. Molly hopped up from where she could get pet by Danny and raced out of the room, yapping as she went. A voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs. "Dan? We're home! We brought you food!"

He looked at you. "Hungry?"

You shrugged. "I guess I could eat."

"I've also got leftover pizza from the other night."

"That's the ticket," you said, pausing the game and hopping out of your chair. Danny laughed as he followed you down the stairs.

Molly was circling Debbie, who was the first to see you, as she took off her coat. "Oh, hi honey! I didn't know you were coming over today."

You smiled and offered a small wave. "Hi Debbie, hi Avi, hi Dana."

"If I had known, I would have got you Teriyaki too," Avi said in his accented voice, pushing the to-go box towards Danny, who was already seated at the kitchen table.

"No worries. I was told there was cold pizza."

Dana giggled, flipping through a magazine that she had gotten in the mail. "I can't believe you eat it cold, I could never."

"There are two types of people, Dana," you pulled the box out of the fridge and set it on the counter. "People who eat cold pizza, and people who have yet to understand the truths of our vast universe."

Danny nearly expelled rice out of his nose as he snorted at your claim. Dana laughed at him and punched him in the arm, telling him he was gross.

"So," Avi started. You looked up at him whilst putting a few slices on a plate. "Are you two... Uhh-"

"No, Avi," Danny said. "We're not dating."

This happened every once in awhile. "Just making sure," he'd say. Dan had always been very explicit when responding, which hurt sometimes if you were being honest, but it was the best way to handle it. You weren't dating, after all. You were just friends.

For now.

You bit into the pizza and chewed slowly. There was a pause as everyone recovered from the awkward question.

"Do you know if you got into the play, yet?" Debbie asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" You took a second to swallow. "I got Helena. The cast got posted this morning."

Congratulations were passed around. "I know it's All's Well That Ends Well, but isn't there some twist to it?"

You nodded. "We're performing it as a soap opera. Mr. Fletcher says too many people take it seriously and not for the ridiculousness it is."

Debbie shook her head. "He's a smart man. It's not my favorite of Shakespeare's, but it's pretty hysterical when you take it with a grain of salt." You had always loved her for this reason. She was passionate about literature, and had passed that passion onto her kids. She spoke of Shakespeare with such familiarity and knowledge, you wished you could share similar conversations to those you shared with Debbie with your own mother.

Danny sat silently, scooping gyozas into his mouth whole, peeking at the magazine Dana had discarded. He quickly stopped when he realized it was all fashion. "You guys haven't asked who got cast as the poolboy and has to touch everyone's butts while wearing a speedo."

Eyes turned to him. You and Dana giggled at each other.

"I didn't even know you auditioned!" Debbie yelped. "Who's the poolboy? Is it the clown? What was his name?"

Still giggling, you nodded. "Levatch. Leigh is playing Levatch."

"My boy's gonna wear a speedo on stage!" She scooped him into a hug, making him laugh hysterically and practically choke on his food. She was much more proud than you were expecting.

Avi was chortling as he organized the mail. "Can't wait til opening night!"

"He got offended when Fletcher said he'd have to stuff the speedo," you snickered.

"You narc!" Danny turned pink. "I just don't think it would be true to Levatch if I had a super fake looking bulge."

"You could always put a dildo in there," Dana laughed. Danny was covering his face and shaking his head. "I know where to find one."

"Ew, Dana, shut up!"

You were wheezing. He continued shovelling food into his mouth, quickly finishing off the to-go box and standing up. His cheeks were still full when he grabbed you by the elbow and tugged you towards the stairs. "Wait, my pizza!" You grabbed it with your free hand and giggled, biting into it and waving to Danny's family.

He didn't stop pulling on you until he collapsed face down into bed. You perched yourself on the edge of his mattress and continued with your slice. He ruffled his hair for a minute, then flopped onto his back. "C'mere," he said, arms opened expectantly.

"I'm eating," you said, deliberately slowing your chewing to make him wait.

"Don't be a betty. Finish the damn pizza and come cuddle me."

You sniggered from behind the slice. "Fine, cool your jets." You popped the last of the crust into your mouth and rubbed your hands on your jeans, slowly kneeing your way onto Danny's bed and plopping yourself beside him. "Happy?"

His arms immediately wrapped around you and he buried his face in your neck. You heard him mumbling into your shoulder.

"I'm sorry?" You laughed and rubbed his back. "You're gonna have to speak up."

His head popped up. "I'm sorry I fell asleep and forced you to walk here."

You shrugged, tapping his chin with your shoulder. "It's fine. I could use the exercise."

"Nah, you're perfect. A true catch."

Giggles escaped you. "Are you trying to romance me? I thought we were taking a break."

He grumbled again. "I don't know. I miss you."

"We hang out all the time-"

"You know what I mean."

You did. And you missed him too. You missed the way he'd put a protective arm around your shoulders when you walked around the city. The way he'd rub his thumb over your knuckles as he drove. The way he'd smile at you with your back against the lockers, catching you in a sneaky kiss that contained far too much passion to be school appropriate. The way he'd shoot glances at you from across the classroom, suggesting you meet up somewhere other than the usual table for lunch. You sunk into his arms. You missed this, too. Snuggling. Just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you implying something, Danny?"

He moved away to look at you and grinned. "I can tell you already know what I'm implying."

"Oh?" You raised an eyebrow at him. "Howso?"

"You called me Danny."

You cursed yourself internally for letting it slip, but didn't refuse when he pressed his lips against yours. He tasted like soy sauce and rice. Like pizza. He tasted like comfort. He tasted like home.

After a blissful moment that didn't last nearly as long as you would have liked, he broke away from you and smiled. "Hey, do you wanna go out for dinner this Friday?"

Your giggles sounded foreign. Lovestruck. "I'd like that."

He stood suddenly, leaving you groaning at what he was about to do. He ran to the door and shouted. "Dad?"

You heard Avi's faint response.

"I lied! We're dating!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, every dumb jersey punk term i used is a real thing i say in my day to day life because my dad is an 80s jersey punk and i learned too many words from him when i was like 7  
> BRO THAT OLLIE WAS BITCHIN BRO I JUST WANNA APPRECIATE THIS TIGHT BUD BUT SALLY TOTALLY SAW US DO U THINK SHES GONNA TELL ON US SHES A FUCKIN NARC MAN  
> i'm so sorry  
> this has been completed for like four days i just couldn't post it lmao


End file.
